I Never Miss
by End Transmission
Summary: Luxord's side of 'I Always Win, another fanfiction of mine of this genre. SLASH, LuxordXigbar. Having Read IAW isn't necessary. R&R!


**A/N: I've returned to the KH fandom. Or, at least, for a time I have. And, I bring with me, I Never Miss, and alternate story to I Always Win, which many of you seemed to enjoy. This story is Luxord/Xigbar slash, so consider yourself warned. It's not necessary that you have read I Always Win, but it may make things make more sense. This is basically I Always win, but from Luxord's view. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, because if I did, the Organization would be full of slash couples.**

* * *

Eyes full of hidden shadows watched every single bullet as they flew towards there targets. Every ping, twang, and bang sent shivers down the Gamblers spine. But he daren't show it, not when Xigbar was looking at him constantly, as if waiting for something. The other Nobody was like a cat, graceful and lean. He had the sharpest sight of anybody in the Organization, and wasn't that ironic, seeing as Xigbar really only had one eye? One good eye, anyway. Luxord admired the other, more then Xigbar would ever know. Luxord was full of tricks and traps, of the mind of the Gambler. He could keep his face straight, even as he won yet another game. But what use were they, his card tricks? _He _certainly couldn't take out a target the size of a small spider at nearly a hundred yards away. Xigbar could though. Xigbar never missed a target.

Suddenly Xigbar turned to him, and Luxord could see the excitement, the anticipation etched into the elder Nobody's face. What, did he expect a medal? "Well, Luxord, what do you think?" Xigbar asked, shooting without even glancing at his target. There was a loud _ping, _and Luxord felt his admiration grow. The blond felt a laugh bubbling in this throat, and held it in place, although there was no way he could keep it from his eyes. Xigbar saw it there; it was obvious in the way his face lit up. What was Luxord supposed to say? _That was the best shooting I've seen in a long time, Freeshooter, how I admire you so. _Yeah, right.

"Not bad, Freeshooter." Was what he settled for. It was perfect, neutral, plain, something any of the others would have said. Apparently Xigbar wasn't expecting that. His face fell, although Luxord saw the other attempt to push his disappointment aside. There was a false look of smugness pushed onto the scarred face, and Xigbar crossed his arms, holding his snipers to his side.

"Not bad, is that it?" The other boy really needed to learn how to keep up the whole 'poker-face' attitude. Despite the determined stance that tried to say Xigbar didn't really care about what Luxord thought, his words betrayed him. There was a tone of hurt there. _But it's not real. _Luxord reminded himself forcefully. They were _nobodies, _they didn't have feelings. And yet, Luxord could feel something inside. An emotion, he was sure of it. Of course, it was probably nothing more then a shadow, but it was there. Ah, yes, _pity. _That was it.

"Xigbar, you know that you're good. Why do you need someone else to tell you so?" Luxord asked, his eyebrows riding up in slight surprise. Xigbar was not one to beg for praise, ever, so why would he start now? Xigbar was quiet for a long time, obviously thinking hard. Luxord couldn't imagine just _what _he was thinking about. But, finally, to the Gambler's relief, the other man shrugged, and threw one shooter over his shoulder.

"You're right, I am good. I _don't _need anybody to tell me so. I was just trying to entertain you, kid." Xigbar said, shrugging again. Luxord kept his face blank, but it was difficult. Something had run through him then, and no longer was he quite sure that he was without emotion. That certainly had felt like pain, and Xigbar's words had caused it. Luxord had hoped that the other man really cared about his opinion. But Xigbar couldn't hide his shadow emotions, could he? He had never been able to. And so, Luxord must feign indifference.

"Whatever, old man." He started, his voice colder then he had intended. He softened it, and continued. "Guess I'll be off then. Look, if you want to take me on later, I've got the cards." He flipped out one hand, and cards surrounded it briefly. And then, they vanished, and he got up from his seat.

"Right then…you won't win this time!" Xigbar said, suddenly looking cheerful, a grin plastered on his wounded face. Luxord couldn't help but smirk, and flipped out a hand, and waved the words away.

"Xigbar, I always win." He informed the older man, before he left, his heart pounding.

* * *

Xigbar never did show up for the promised card game. Luxord felt stung by that, he had been anticipating seeing the other Nobody again. Actually, he had been excited about it. Card games always loosened his tongue, and perhaps he would be able to say then what he couldn't say earlier. It didn't matter now, though, Xigbar wasn't showing up. There was no friendship between them, at least, that's how Luxord thought Xigbar must have felt.

_It doesn't matter. _He told himself over and over again, during his hours alone. But he couldn't make himself believe his own words. Xigbar's blatant dismissal hurt, really hurt. There was no way this was simply the shadow of emotion. Luxord spent the time wandering the hallways of the castle, avoiding others when he saw them. He wasn't in the mood for company, in fact he felt down right depressed.

And then he ran into Xaldin in the courtyard. His spears danced around him, stabbing into the dummies he had set up to, Luxord assumed, Practice on. When Xaldin saw the Gambler, he banished his spears. He turned around; his arms crossed, and gave Luxord a very surprised look.

"What?" Luxord asked, a twinge of annoyance shooting through him. Xaldin chuckled, and shrugged.

"Nothing, I simply thought you would be off speaking with Xigbar, wishing him luck and everything." Xaldin replied, smirking at Luxord's confused look. "Wait, you didn't know? Xigbar's been sent off to hold up the Keyblade wielder…and, of course, we all know how that will end. I was supposed to tell you the Superior called him; he mentioned you two had a game…oops."

At any other time, Luxord would have felt annoyed at the last comment. Angry, that Xaldin did not carry his message. But, at the moment, something else concerned him. Xigbar was to fight the Sora kid…and he wasn't likely to come back. But, no! That wouldn't happen! Xigbar wouldn't die! Luxord would let him know that someone wanted him to live, to come back. Xigbar was the best Freeshooter in the world, he could pull it off.

With his mind made up, Luxord rushed off, his black cloak trailing behind him.

* * *

He found Xigbar in the Proof of Existence. And he, like his counterpart, stopped to ponder the place. If Xigbar died…his name would be added to the gravestones that were stacked neatly. And that would be the last anyone would remember of the Freeshooter. But it wouldn't happen, Luxord wouldn't let it. Nothing could banish Xigbar's existence, not if Luxord kept a tight hold on him.

When he saw Xigbar opening the door to the next room, where he would vanish, Luxord panicked. Fearing that the other would leave without hearing his words, he stepped out of the shadows. Xigbar turned immediately-did he hear every sound?-and his shooters came to his hands. Luxord's breath caught, thinking that Xigbar was turning on him. But, no, it was simply instinct, for the Freeshooter let his weapons vanish when he saw who it was.

"Hello Luxord." Xigbar's voice was so soft, so obviously distraught…and slightly slurred? Had he been drinking? Luxord didn't reply, he couldn't, and he needed to do this without words. Instead, Luxord walked closer, his nonexistent heart skipping its beats. Xigbar's eyes narrowed slightly, and he began to look nervous as well. "Can I help you Luxord?" Xigbar asked, his voice lowering even more, as if he were afraid. Luxord nodded, and stopped when he was nearly eye to eye with the other. "Well, what do you need?" Xigbar asked again, his question sounding almost desperate.

Luxord took a deep breath, and spoke, pushing his voice to sound slow, calm. "I wanted you to know, Xigbar, that you're shooting, it's quite…impressive." Xigbar's face turned to shock, and he stared at Luxord as if he had never truly seen him before. And then, a pale hand brushed through dark hair, and Xigbar's lips twitched.

"I appreciate that." Came the reply. Luxord stared down at Xigbar, only slightly. And then, he asked his next question.

"Xigbar…I think…I mean…when you get back,-" _Because you will! "_Can we…talk?" Luxord asked, all calm gone. He was going to do this, he had too, or else Xigbar would never come back.

"Sure thing kid, as soon as I get back from my job." Xigbar said, turning away for a minute, before turning back, some new emotion in his eyes. "And what exactly do you want to talk about?" And Luxord blushed. But he had to do this. He wanted to do this. And it was with that determined mindset that he suddenly covered the distance between him and his Freeshooter, and made their lips meet.

At first Xigbar stiffened, and Luxord panicked. _Please don't pull away! _He thought wildly, deepening the kiss. And then, Xigbar was kissing back, relaxing, and all was well. And then, even thought he never wanted it to be over, Luxord pulled away, suddenly relaxed, not nearly as nervous as before. Xigbar had accepted him. Accepted his feelings, as if they were really there. And Luxord smiled.

"That." He answered the question from earlier, and then he turned, and left. And now, Xigbar had to come back. They had to talk, the other had promised. And besides, Xigbar _Never missed. _Or so he thought.

They never did have that talk. It was the morning after Xigbar's departure, and Luxord was sitting at a table, staring at the white tile miserably. He had heard that night; he had seen his Xigbar killed. That Sora kid would pay for what he did.

Too bad Sora finished him off as well.

* * *

**Please, R&R!**


End file.
